Mongul
, "For the Man Who Has Everything"}} Mongul was the unquestioned ruler of War World, an oppressed planet where alien gladiators battled endlessly in violent public exhibitions. History Encounter with Justice League When J'onn J'onzz and Superman were incapacitated by a freak explosion in space, they were collected by the minions of Mongul. Mongul presided over the gladiatorial combat of War World, an ongoing series of deathmatches created to distract Mongul's subjects from the poverty and oppression of their daily lives. Superman was recognized as a Kryptonian, and Mongul sent the Man of Steel into combat against War World's undefeated champion, Draaga. The victorious Superman refused to kill Draaga in defiance of War World tradition, which enraged Mongul and threatened his position as absolute ruler in the wake of Superman's overwhelming public support. To counter this, Mongul arranged a personal match with Superman, and threatened to destroy Draaga's planet (since Krypton was unavailable) if Superman did not lose purposely. However, the planet-killing weapon was destroyed before Mongul could claim victory. Mongul was finally defeated by the returning Draaga, who at Superman's urging would take the throne of War World and hopefully usher the populace into a more peaceful and prosperous era. It is not known what happened to Mongul immediately following these events. The Vendetta However, Mongul would return some years later on the occasion of Superman's birthday. The former conqueror made a "present" of an alien parasite called the Black Mercy. The unsuspecting Superman was attacked by the parasite, which paralyzed him immediately and trapped him into a dream- induced state. Wonder Woman and Batman had arrived at Superman's Arctic fortress to celebrate and discovered the catatonic hero. Mongul stepped out of the shadows and explained the gift and its purpose: With Superman out of the picture, Mongul planned on conquering Earth, destroying its heroes, and creating a new War World. As Wonder Woman attacked him with little effect, it became obvious that the alien warrior's threat was very real. After Superman was freed, he tore into Mongul and overpowered him, but as he was about to finish him, the hero was suddenly distracted by an image of Krypton. Mongul used this distraction to gain the advantage, but as he was crushing Superman's skull, Superman used his heat vision to burn Mongul's chest. Then, Wonder Woman threw the Black Mercy down upon Mongul, incapacitating the brute with his own weapon. Mongul's final fate is unrevealed. Though paralyzed by the Black Mercy, he is still alive and was presumably imprisoned. Powers & Abilities Mongul is a cunning strategist capable of managing an entire war-based society, and has approximately Superman-levels of strength. In a fight, Mongul was able to completely dominate Wonder Woman, and Wonder Woman even injured her hands punching him several times in the jaw. In addition, he possesses a genius-level intellect and has access to highly advanced alien technologies. Using psychology and brute force, he has intimidated entire planets into ruin. Appearances * "War World" * "For the Man Who Has Everything" Footnotes External links * * Category:Superman rogues Category:Tyrants